nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
ARTPOP
ARTPOP is the eighteenth episode of The Nekci Menij Show, and the eighth episode of Season 2. It premiered Saturday, July 13, 2013. It has had over 120,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. Plot Share performs an excruciating performance of "Wumens Werld" on Tha Vose. Merier watches the performance on TV with Gags at her castle, where she is caring for Gags as she recovers from the hip surgery she had in Episode 15. Merier leaves Gags alone to tend to her neglected hospital which has a long line of patients. Medoner and Ke@$h£r have been staking out Haus of Gags while hiding in a bush. They spot Merier leaving and put their plan into action, a plan neither of them seems to remember. Meanwhile, Rhenna is also watching Tha Vose at her house when a commercial for Cierror's new album comes on. The ad mentions that Nekci Menij is featured on every track, which sends Rhenna into a fit of jealousy. She confronts Nekci via a telephone call and brutally cusses out Cierror when she dials in as well. Nekci defuses the situation by pretending to be Bayonse, which amazingly both of the other flops fall for. Rhenna hangs up and Cierror invites Nekci to her launch party. Cierror calls Rhenna back to make amends. Medoner distracts Gags by trolling her at her front door while Ke@sh£r breaks into her house and steals a copy of her new Episode. Later, at Cierror's launch party, Nekci comes across Cierror and Rhenna, who are both completely trashed and have bonded over their disastrous album promotion. Ke@$h£r and Medoner play the purloined CD only to discover it's actually a disc of Merier's Christmas song. They deduce that Merier has beaten them to their own plan. All ı want for Christmas is You! Back at the hispetal Merier deals with the backlog of patients including Mile Sires and Jenaflopes. Gags confronts Jenaflopes, whom she accuses of having stolen ARTPOP, and has her abducted by backup dancers disguised as policemen. Medoner and Ke@$h£r pretend to be a mother and child in an attempt to infiltrate the hospital and steal ARTPOP from Merier. This fails miserably. Merier and her new nurse Brinty abandon their patients to go shopping. Extras Gags, wearing ARTPOP drag, promos martiantv.com and threatens hell to pay if Jenaflopes leaks the album. Quotes * "merier must hav alredy stolen A R T P O P ''out, the cheaky bastord"'' - Medoner Real-life references * Miley Cyrus's infamous twerking * Gaga changing her twitter profile picture to the standard egg icon (Why is ur twatter pic an egg? No it's a vessel) * Jessie J's "inspiring" head shave for charity * Gaga's teacup * Gaga's police officer outfit from "LoveGame" * Rihanna's Vita Coco campaign * Madonna's soft-core porn coffetable book Sex * "We Can't Stop" - Miley Cyrus * "Come on a Cone" - Nicki Minaj * "Overdose" - Ciara * "She Wolf" - Shakira * "Jenny from the Block" - J.Lo * "On the Floor (ft Pitbull) - J.Lo External links * The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 18 - ARTPOP on Youtube Category:Episodes